


A wizard, a miko and the apocalypse

by angeljr777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljr777/pseuds/angeljr777
Summary: Two people both immortal from the circumstances in their life. One now carries the title of Master of Death. The other carries the title of Shikon no miko. Both carry objects that created theses titles. However, where one carries these objects on their person, the other carries their object inside their soul. Both have the power to destroy the world and yet that is the last thing that crosses their minds. On opposite sides of the world they have finished their mission and yet they both long for another life threatening adventure. They long to save the world again.





	A wizard, a miko and the apocalypse

Two people both immortal from the circumstances in their life. One now carries the title of Master of Death. The other carries the title of Shikon no Miko. Both carry objects that created theses titles. However, where one carries these objects on their person, the other carries their object inside their soul. Both have the power to destroy the world and yet that is the last thing that crosses their opposite sides of the world, they have finished their mission and yet they both long for another life threatening adventure. They long to save the world again.

With the Master of Death.

Harry Potter, Master of Death, the boy who lived, Defeater of Voldemort, and utterly bored. In his late twenties and an auror. You would think that he would be out and capturing dark wizards live an exciting life that only happens sometimes. Living in a time of peace is great and all but when you grew up during wartime and that's all you know it's hard to adjust. He mostly does paper work in his fancy office that he doesn't want, cut off from the so called normal people that he desperately wishes he could be.

"Hey boss"

"Yes?" Harry sighed.

"You know how America has always been weird, well it's just got weirder."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, the DoM has been keeping track of the energy readings for America ever since the travel ban was put in place after the witch burnings."

"Yes I know this what's happened"

"Well, the readings have um gone up by quite a bit, 25% to be exact and still rising."

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"Something big is happening in America and we don't know what it is. It could be anything we need someone to check it out."

"That's where I come in isn't it"

"Yes Sir, no one wants to go because they think, that whatever is going on will kill them as soon as they step foot on American soil and the only way to get there is by plane because of the travel ban."

"Perfect," Harry said exasperated "well then I'll need a passport and muggle money"

"Already covered, this is a blank paper that will let muggles see what you want them to see anywhere from a passport to a driver's license and law enforcement badges. This is a credit card hooked up to Gringotts that will give you unlimited access to your money at a reduced exchange charge. Here's your plane ticket you leave in the morning."

"Great" Harry said sarcastically. The person left Harry to his paperwork.

Once Harry got off work he stopped my Ron and Hermione's place to tell them the good news.

"What you're going to America but what about the travel ban," Hermione asked while bringing out tea.

"I got special permission from the minister"

"Blimey Harry there must be something serious going on over there do you want me to come with"

"No Ron you and Hermione are starting a family soon and I don't know how long I'll be over there for, you know me the boy who can't die, I'll be fine. I'll write, you get muggle mail right?"

"Yeah we do tell us everything leave out no details even if you almost die," Hermione said

"Such little faith Hermione he'll be fine. When are you leaving?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow"

"So soon, they must be really worried," Hermione said

"Yea with my luck the apocalypse is starting"

"With your luck, it might be true" Ron joked.

"Well be careful we don't know if you truly can't die, what if you get decapitated," Hermione said

"I'll try not to get decapitated Hermione, I love you both, worry about yourselves" Harry hugs Hermione being careful around her pregnant belly, then hugs Ron. "I best get going and pack."

"Well see you off tomorrow," Hermione said and Ron nodded.

The next morning had Harry Ron and Hermione at the airport seeing Harry off to America. They said goodbye and Harry boarded the plane. Things were normal until he got stateside and a man suddenly appeared on the plane. 'Well, I guess that's who I'm looking for' Harry thought.

With the Shikon no Miko

Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko, the girl who leaped through time, defeater of Naraku, and utterly bored. In her late twenties and a writer. You would think that she would be involved with the local yokai and she was somewhat, They like to keep to themselves. She helps out whenever a towns' person asks for a blessing but that gets old real quick. She doesn't know where Sesshomaru is they say he died but she doesn't think so. She wishes she could be extraordinary but she's just a normal person in a normal time living a normal life. No one knows her, she's not famous, just normal.

Kagome meets up with one of her yokai contacts, she's heard whispers of something and she wants to know what's going on.

"What's going on Souji, iv heard whispers of something"

"There are rumors Kagome, of demons from hell and angels from heaven in America. They say it's the apocalypse"

"Has anyone confirmed these rumors"

"No Kagome America is a strange place with crazy monsters yokai are afraid of entering and they say those who do either go crazy or don't come back."

"Well then I guess I have to go to America and see for myself"

"If you do please be careful strange magic is afoot over there."

"I will Souji I'll keep you informed"

Kagome packed her bags and went to talk to her mother about her taking a vacation in America.

"I think that's a lovely idea dear you haven't been on vacation since you were little."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow if that's okay"

"That would be just fine dear you have earned it"

"Thanks mom, I love you" Kagome hugged her mom

"Love you too"

In the morning Kagome boarded a plane for America and everything was normal until she got closer to landing, then a man suddenly popped on the plane 'well, I guess that's who I was looking for' Kagome thought.


End file.
